


Do It For Daddy

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, Submissive Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Vibrators, it's really late, pink dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: Just a smutty one-shot with submissive Steve and Daddy Bucky. The boys find themself a new thing they really enjoy.





	Do It For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if there is any stupid fails!  
> I'm danish so english is not my first language aaaaand it's really late, I'm sure there is a whole lot of gramma fails.  
> But enjoy! :D  
> Also it's really short! Short-smut can hopefully be good-smut!

The vibrator was on its medium setting. The vibration pulsating through Steve body as he was standing on all fours, head dropped down, mouth open in small, whiney gasps. 

“Hold it.” Bucky’s low, honeyed voice cut through the blonds fog of arousal. Bucky gave his left cheek a slap, not too hard to leave it red, but enough to make him feel the vibrator shift inside him. The bright pink dildo slowly slid out of him until it caught on his rim, pulling at it from inside. Steve had to let out a desperate moan. The vibration was so intense on his sensitive rim that his vision started to get blurry.

“I said,” Bucky slammed it in to him again, just on the line of painfully. “Hold it.” The brunet continued with his husky voice. “Tight up for daddy.” And another spank hit his other cheek. 

Steve was shaking with lust and need, his whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat. His cock achingly hard hanging between his legs, untouched. The blond bit down on his lip and focused on squeezing down on the vibrator so it didn’t slip out. It took a lot of self-control. Every time the blond breathed out heavily to try and relax his mind, he would automatically loosen up around the hard shaft inside him, making is slip out more.

“Daddy, I can’t- I need-!” Steve’s desperate and broken voice was stopped by a howling moan as the brunet turned the vibration up on the highest setting. The blond fell to his chest, his ass exposed and right up in the air, proudly showing off the vibrating toy. His breathing came out in huffs and he fisted his hands into the sheets.

The new angle of the vibrator made the tip barely touching his prostate, not enough to make him cum, but definitely enough to make him groan and his toes curl. Steve could feel Bucky’s steel-blue eyes all over him. He was on display, all lights on him, as if he was a piece of art at a gallery and Bucky was so gonna buy this one for his private collection.

“You’re so good for me, baby doll. Making me so proud.” Bucky’s voice was no more than a rumble by now. His big hands running up Steve’s muscled tights, up to his ass so he could knead at the blonds cheeks, making the toy shift wildly in Steve. Bucky could hear by the way Steve’s breath hitched that the other loved those praises he got from the brunet. But that was okay, because Bucky loved it when Steve was submissive like this. The brunets cock standing proudly at attention between his legs.

The vibration stopped abruptly, giving Steve’s abused hole a break. The blonds moaning came to a hold, just sucking in air through gritted teeth. Way to slowly the dildo was pulled out from him, leaving him with a wet noise.

“Oh, Stevie, baby … you should see your cute, little hole.” To fingers slid into him with ease, cold metal that made Steve shiver with anticipation. “It’s so open for me.” That honey-voice felt so warm and it wrapped the blond in comfort. 

Steve gave a surprised gasp when the brunets wet tongue circled his fingers that was now warm from the heat of his body. He moved his glassy gaze to Bucky, watching him over his shoulder, lips shiny and parted.

“I want your dick, daddy.” Steve moaned with his voice getting more whining as he was driven towards the edge of orgasm. Bucky’s purposefully ignored the others begging as he set to remove his fingers, but only to replace them with both of his thumps. He carefully pulled and exposed the blonds hole even more. The burnet plugged his tongue inside him before Steve could even complain about Bucky not getting to the part where he sticks his dick in his ass.

The brunet was more than pleased when the other once again turned into a moaning mess. With Steve spread out like this he could place kissed around the rim, licking inside him, and even suck gently on the other’s rim, if he smashed his head between the blonds cheeks. Bucky’s face was soon becoming a mess but with those broken sounds from the other man as a reward? He wasn’t planning on stopping any time soon. 

After eating Steve out for what felt like an eternity for the blond, the other pulled away, leaving his now sloppy wet hole open to the chilly air of the room. 

“No condom, we’re both clean and I can’t wait anymore. Just fuck me already!” the blond commanded, still shaky and more needy than he’d ever felt before.

“Ask nicely, boy.” Bucky gave him that stern look, the dominant one where there was no room for arguing. 

“Please, fuck my hole, daddy.” The pale skin of the blond flushed red in an instant as he wiggled his ass at the other. 

“Of cause, sweetheart.” A final kiss on the blonds lower back and then the blunt tip of Bucky’s cock was breaching him. It felt huge and never-ending as he pushed home, balls-deep and with his tights flushed against the blonds. Not a hint of pain after the hours long warm-up, which was kind of pleasant, actually, to have him just fit right in.

Bucky dragged all the way out before thrusting back in again. He stared at the blonds hole close around nothing and then open up so beautifully around his wide shaft, taking him in like he was made to take cock up the ass.

After they both got used to the feeling of Bucky inside him, the brunet took a hold on a fistful of hair, bending the blond so that his back was arcing down. Steve’s ass pressed even harder against him now when he thrust all the way in.

“Think you can take two, huh, baby?” The brunet murmured hotly into his ear. “Think you can fit more into that cock-hungry hole?” Damn, Steve was turned on. Bucky’s voice, so aroused and wanting that Steve would do anything for him right now. 

“Can you do that for daddy, doll?” The vibrators slim tip was poking at his entrance, right above Bucky’s dick. Steve nodded franticly. He would take both of the brunets arms right now it he asked. Steve was more than sure that this would be his last day on earth, because when he was gonna blow his load after this, his heart surely will stop beating. 

“Breath, all the way down.” Bucky pushes the blonds head into the bed and placed his metal hand on the small of his back, gently pushing down. “Say if it’s too much.” His voice had gone all sweet and protective. Steve would never fear that the other would do something that would actually hurt him, even though they often played on that pain-edge. 

As he started to relax the vibrator agonizingly slowly slid in besides Bucky’s cock. Praises were raining down on him but he was to gone in the burning sensation of being so full to pay any attention to the words. 

The other man continued his thrusting in and out, this time more careful. He took a hold on Steve’s cock, stroking it in time with his own movements. They were both to close to the edge, pace turning faster and movement becoming more erratic and wild. 

Bucky leaned forward over the others back, kissing his neck between sweet praises of how good Steve is taking it and how much he loves him. His breathing is heavy and he is now pumping into Steve’s ass. With a silent howl, he empties himself inside the blond. Still thrusting but now shaky moves and catching his breath.

Steve is pushing forward, into the tight fist around his painfully hard cock, and then back against the two cocks, one real and one fake, that are penetrating him so deep. Bucky and him has done some pretty wild things in their time, but this is the fullest he has ever felt. 

His vision turns white as he comes in thick ropes over the brunets hand. Bucky strokes him through it until the blonds moaning turn into unpleasant whines. He slowly pulls out, holding the vibrator still until he is all the way out.

The brunets legs are jelly and when he suddenly has to stand alone and not close together with the other male, he finds himself falling forward. He grabs onto the blonds hips and in the process hitting and turning on the vibrator. It buzzes to life on the absolute highest setting, making the blond moan through gritted teeth.

“Bucky!” This is too much, this is not good and it does not at all feel good right now. Steve shuts his eyes tightly as his body jerks in overstimulation. Quickly enough the vibrator it removed from his body and the other shuts it off.

“Oh my God, baby. I’m so sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” Bucky hasty kisses the others back, all the way from his neck and to his lower back, mumbling apologies into the others skin. Soothing him with his hand running up and down the blonds sides. 

“It’s okay, Buck.” There is a smile to the blonds voice. He is still overwhelmed by it all and no matter how much he wanna jump in the shower, it ain’t gonna happen the next couple of minutes. 

“That was- baby, that was intense.” Bucky’s face was purely surprise and amazement. “That was one of the hottest thing I’ve ever seen! I’m so proud of you.” The brunet closed the distance between them by leaning over him, still in position, and planted a kiss right on the others lips. 

Their lips lazily massaged against each other, Bucky’s hands still roaming over the others broad chest. Steve parted his lips as permission for the other to bring tongues into the game. The kiss was languid, nothing hot about it but it is intimin. Like they both had to swallow up what just had happened between them.

Right then and there, Steve decided that they needed a dildo that were a lot bigger. He wanted that stretch to burn and his hole gaping next time they decided to try double penetration. Which hopefully would be soon.


End file.
